


Crossing the line

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Parent-Child Relationship, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Gene does what he has to.





	Crossing the line

The call comes one week later.

Gene's sat in his car, alone for once, waiting on a snout who's supposed to be getting him information on a dead prostitute.

"Romeo Foxtrot, come in."

"Yea Phyllis, what's up?"

"Guv, got a shout from plod, said they picked up a lead on the collar you were after. That make any sense to you, 'cos I'm stumped?"

Gene hesitates before responding. Finally, it's about bloody time. He's suddenly grateful that Sam's elsewhere, how exactly would he explain the cryptic message?

"Sense enough. They say where?"

"Carlton Close, just off Mayberry. Said to be quick, looks like he might not be there too long"

"Roger that. On my way. Radio out, tell 'em to stay put 'til I get there. Oh and Phyllis..."

"Guv?"

"If Tyler asks, I'm unavailable but ya don't know where, 'kay?"

"But..."

"Just do it"

"No need to get snappy, just 'cos you ain't been gettin' any lately"

"One of these days, I'll sack your sorry arse, woman"

"Who else'd keep these kinds of hours?"

"Got a point. Foxtrot out"

Ok, maybe this isn't such a grand idea but he's gotta do something to alleviate the need for revenge, and it is revenge. He's big enough to be able to admit it. Even though he knows Sam'll do his nut if he finds out, despite not wanting to hurt the man further, this's something he's gotta do.

It's for the good of his city, it's for the good of his team and it's definitely for the good of his DI.

This revenge, it isn't just about ending up with a gun to his head. It's because his deputy was used to such an extent that Gene feels his temper flaring every time he thinks about it.

Sam needs many things, not least a good swift kick up the backside, but he doesn't deserve to have his mental instabilities manipulated in order for some twisted son of a bitch to get away with murder.

Scanning the area, spotting what he needs, Gene gets out the car and checks his pockets for change. Entering the phone box, he screws up his nose to try and block out the stench of week old piss and dials the number he now knows off by heart.

"'lo"

"It's Hunt"

"Ah, finally decided to take me up on me offer 'ave ya?"

"Don't get cocky, just meet me at Carlton Close in half an hour. Don't be late"

"Should I bring me kit?"

"Bring what the fuck ya like just make sure ya there"

"This mean we're even?"

"Not even close, but it'll be a start"

Hanging up, Gene pushes down the sick sense of guilt he can feel clawing it's way up his throat and heads back to the car. 

It's a matter of right and wrong, cheques and balances. For Sam to balance Gene needs to do what he thinks is right, even if it's bordering on wrong. There's a fine line between the police and those they choose to hunt down. Take away the badge, the righteous indignation, what have you got left?

Gene's always walked that fine line with deadly accuracy. What he's about to do will tip him straight over the edge of it but this's the way it's gotta be.

******

Gene's sat waiting for Terry to get his arse in gear. He's got five minutes then all bets are off and Gene's gonna go round and kick seven shades of shit outta the little fucker. 

He needs to act fast or he'll lose his chance.

Vic Tyler is not getting away with treating his deputy like a puppet and he's not gonna get away with almost getting Gene shot.

He and Sam'd been on an even keel, worked their way through all the top dog bollocks and they'd managed to find a bit of common ground, right up until Vic'd come along and shattered it all.

Now Sam's acting even more crazy than before and Gene's having to walk on egg shells not to flip him completely. Gene doesn't do softly softly, it's not in his nature. He only puts up with the insanity because it usually gets results.

With a minute to go, 'Toolbox' comes puttering round the corner in his beat up motor and Gene breaths sigh of relief. A few more minutes and he might've chickened out. As it is he's still not happy about going behind Sam's back but needs must. He's protecting his own, even if his own don't want to be protected.

Exiting the car, nodding at Toolbox, Gene spins and heads towards the house. He hears the other man fall into step beside him but won't look up, not when he knows there'll be a smug self satisfied smile on his face.

"What made ya change ya mind?"

"Couldn't do it meself, needed someone with your expertise"

"This anythin' to do with your DI lettin' a suspect 'escape'?"

Now Gene does look at him, shock plainly evident on his face.

"How do you..."

"Fingers in pies, Mr Hunt. I know a lot of unsavoury people round here"

"You know me"

"Thus provin' my point"

"Watch it"

They come to the front door, Gene counts one, two, three on his fingers then slams his shoulder into it. The frame splinters and Gene falls sideways into the house. He hears Vic shout, sees him belt out the front room and leg it to the nearest window.

He's fast but Gene's faster and he falls under the bigger man's bulk.

Vic struggles beneath Gene but he's not strong enough to shift him and ends up with a smack in the mouth and an elbow to the ribs. It winds him enough for Gene to hook his hands under his arms and drag him to his feet.

"Ger'off me pig!"

"That's DCI pig to you, scum"

Vic spits at Gene's feet and eyes him with contempt. Gene lifts a fist and buries it in his stomach, causing him to double up round Gene's arm.

Once he's got his breath back, Vic sneers and tries to act is if he isn't being held by a mad copper with a grudge.

"What's up, sir? Come to finish what Sammy couldn't...Or are you just passin' on his regards to his daddy?"

Gene snarls, throws Vic into the air and dropkicks him against the wall.

"You're sick, Tyler"

"Not as sick as your DI"

Terry's stood off to one side, observing impatiently, enjoying the show but eager to get on with his work.

Vic sees Terry leaning against the ruined door and raises an eyebrow, "Who's he meant to be?"

Gene hooks his thumbs in his pockets, shakes out his shoulders and walks slowly up to Vic, who's crouched against the wall, "He's your new best friend. He's here to pass on **my** regards...."

"You can't be serious. You wouldn't...."

Vic watches Terry remove his 'toys' from the bag at his feet and his heart starts to thump against his ribs.

"Look, Mr Hunt, I didn't mean, I never meant.."

"What, Tyler, you never meant to what?"

"It was just, he was, an' then you"

"You don't get to chat your way outta this. I'm not Sam, I don't have issues with my mental capacities. He thinks you're a misguided creature. I know you're an evil bit of scum an' deserve no mercy"

Vic shudders, looks away from Gene and tries to figure out an escape route. He doesn't believe DCI Hunt is capable of...but just in case. He's about to make a run for it when he feels a fist connect with his face, knocking him completely off balance. 

Pinning Vic's arms behind his back, Gene cuffs him, hauls him to his feet and walks him back into the front room. Hurling him onto the ratty sofa, Gene steps back and motions for Terry to come in. Nodding, Terry walks slowly round the sofa once, watching Tyler.

Gene steps further from the room and clicks his fingers to get Terry's attention. 

He turns, faces Gene and smiles.

"I'll leave you to it then, don't worry about makin' it quick but clean would be a help"

"Yes, Mr Hunt, no problem"

Turning back to Vic, who's shifting and kicking against the sofa, Terry leans down and whispers in his ear, "Any last requests, Mr Tyler?"

Gene leans forward, grabs the handle and pulls the door shut before resting his forehead against the wood. Breathing heavily for a moment, fighting against the nausea twisting his gut, he ignores the muffled screams and walks calmly from the house.

******

Three hours have passed and Gene's dozing against the window of his Cortina when he hears something tapping on the glass. Forcing his eyes open, Gene looks up into the smirking face of 'Toolbox' Terry and feels his stomach hit his shoes.

Motioning for him to move back, Gene opens the door and steps out.

"Is it done?"

"It is"

"Did he play nice?"

"Not so much, never mind, he'll be a lot less argumentative now"

"You made sure.."

"No prints. Don't worry, you're safe"

Gene feels a sick sense of satisfaction but can't bring himself to gloat. Instead he simply nods, gets back in his car and drives away.

*****

The call comes one week later.

Sam takes it, hears someone telling him that Vic Tyler's been found, sliced to pieces and very much dead and he turns to Gene for comfort.

Gene lets Sam lean on him, cry tears for a man that doesn't deserve them and tells himself it's better this way.


End file.
